Back
by kimberlyboo3
Summary: After 5 years in space the crew of USS enterprise comes back, but they cannot stay on Earth for more than a while when Kirk's discovery changes everything and puts them in a terrible danger. What more trouble can that bloody curiosity lead them to?


5 years in space, a long time on USS Enterprise, even longer on Earth. The crew was about to come back now, and everybody were looking forward to that. Some missing the adventures of exploring the Universe, but happy to see home, some glad to feel the ground again, with relief (Bones especially). They headed to a new hangar, and greeted the Earth quietly, at night, nobody noticed. They left the ship, after a while most of them were gone. And only Kirk was, as always, the one who cannot help getting into trouble, standing in the middle of the hangar, watching it suspiciously. Spock was about to leave with Uhura, but told her to go alone, as he noticed the strange behaviour of the captain. Why was he always the one that had to wake Kirk up to reality? Nobody else volunteered, so actually it was logical, as somebody really had to take care of James T. Kirk.

"It's too small."

Spock came closer to the captain, to prevent shouting, and to make sure he didn't misheard.

"I'm sorry to argue with you, captain, but compare to the all standards, the hangar is huge, and everything fits here well enough to…"

"No, I do not mean it is small, I mean it is too small inside. Maybe I'm not an encyclopaedia, and I do not have a ruler in my eyes to be sure of all measurements, but it is bigger outside, than inside."

"It might be logical if you consider the measurements of the used materials and the construction. I need to suggest, captain, that you leave this highly abstract theories and go, as the rest of have done already."

"The difference is far too big. There is something here, that we shouldn't have known about. There is more space here, some room, not to use for most of the Starfleet. Something is hidden here."

"I deduce that you will now look for that hidden room? I might add it is highly illogical and insensible, but unfortunately I know you too well to delude myself you will listen. So mind if I join you?"

Kirk smiled as they approached the wall of the hangar and started checking every square inch of it. If there were doors, they had to be in the human's reach. Some parts of the wall were inaccessible, but doors placed behind the machines blocking were improbable, as it was too much effort to move them every time somebody wanted to visit hidden part. There was also a possibility the doors were not in this hangar or not inside it, at least, but Kirk felt that they are searching in a right place. If some were separating the part of a hangar, they were doing that to hide it from other (in the not very good style of 'It's so overt, it's covert.'), they wouldn't put the door outside, where it would be spotted. In the hangar it was easier to hide them. But if somebody hide it, and if somebody used it, Spock and Kirk would find it.

"I knew."

Spock joined Kirk, and after a while they managed to open the door. What they faced after entering the room was unbelievable.

"Told you something is hidden here."

"I think, captain, that 'someone' would be a better word here."

On the wall at the end of the corridor-like room there was some sort of machine, holding a captive. A man with black hair, pale skin, a face that all crew of USS Enterprise was familiar with. But there was something different about him. He looked miserable. He was bound to that thing and like his body lost the ability of regenerating, he seemed to be tortured. Eyes closed, heavy breath, he was unconscious, but even in that state, Kirk have seen some sort of… fear. All his body was shivering, like it wanted to escape bonds of cruelty. Looking at the terrible picture in front of him, Kirk couldn't see dangerous Khan, there was only a captive that looked like him, scared to death, all his body constantly yelling for a release.

"Captain, I would suggest you to take effort and at least try freeing him of that thing instead of watching blankly. Even quick diagnosis assures that leaving him like that would be highly illogical and not allowed morally. I called Lieutenant Uhura and send her what's to find on the equipment here, I'll let you know what we can tell from that."

"Yes. That's right."

Kirk took a deep breath and approached the control panel of a strange thing Khan was held by. Carefully, to make sure he doesn't hurt the man, he started to go through the things software and even hardware, looking for some sort of an off-switch. It was not that easy, and though there were many similarities with standard Starfleet equipment, Kirk only wished he have had a manual. For a moment he realised how stupid they were not to check if there are any cameras following their every move, but a quick look around proved that, thanks God, the place was prevented from any kind of technology not necessary. Probably they though it is hidden well. And it was from who were not looking.

"Captain, Lieutenant Uhura is calling."

Kirk came closer, to hear what she have found with Spock.

"Kirk, your first priority is now to get Khan out of that thing, understood? It is sick what you run into, it would be far easier if you held your curiosity just once, you know? Coming back from space was about be a while of a rest, thank you very much. We've got much trouble now, and there is no time for details, but the most important now is to get him out of that! I'll see you in 20 minutes, we're going into space again."

She just ended the call and left them without anything explained. Kirk looked at Spock, but seen he didn't have much idea of the situation either. But Nyota seemed to know what she's doing, so they applied to her orders and focused on releasing Khan. 20 minutes later, when she finally found the door and entered the room, they still didn't make any progress.

"Still working on that? Damn, nothing can be left to you two. Time's running out and you couldn't even do one thing I asked you for. Right, if you failed, we'll have to take the whole thing, and better hope it won't get us into even more trouble we are already. Out, prepare the Enterprise."

Kirk and Spock looked at her.

"Do I speak Klingon? Or Chinese? Any language you do not understand? Out I said!"

What trouble this bloody curiosity had led them into? Kirk has never seen Uhura that angry. He didn't think even for a while that she really meant that when she told they are coming back to space. 5 years and though this morning he was sad to leave that, suddenly Kirk regretted they haven't actually stayed on Earth for more than an hour. Bloody curiosity.


End file.
